


(all i know is) i was enchanted to meet you

by ikissedalice



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikissedalice/pseuds/ikissedalice
Summary: "There's nothing 'just' about you Jules."Did Carmen really just-Even Zack, who's notoriously bad at keeping his mouth shut, quietly watches all of this unfold from his corner. Zack.Carmen's in deep.And they don't even need their new ACME training to see that.or ; 5 times members of team red try to convince carmen to ask julia out, and the 1 time she actually doestakes place after season 4
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 20
Kudos: 216





	1. zack & ivy

**Author's Note:**

> season four killed me. so i guess here's the product of me coping.
> 
> but really, i'm not ready to let them go yet, and i found the ending really bittersweet. then this idea came about. what if, yanno, the ending happened, but they didn't go their separate ways and all still stayed in that warehouse as one dysfunctional family.
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!!

"So, what are we playing today?"

"I don't know! Zack's taking forever to decide!"

"You know I can't decide between Mario Kart or Overcooked!"

Sighing loudly from her spot on the couch, Ivy hands a controller over to Carmen, who swings herself onto the other end.

"Go with Mario Kart. Shadowsan might just pack his bags and leave if this turns into a repeat of the other time."

Her words earn a snort from Ivy, "Yeah, we wouldn't want Zack losing it over chopping up the fish happening again."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true."

Huffing loudly, Zack shifts his focus over to sliding Mario Kart into the console. _She's right._

As the game flickers on the screen, Ivy asks, even though it comes out more like a statement. "Just the three of us?"

"Yup-" Carmen's halfway through a nod when the sound of a door opening cuts her off.

"Carmen, I've finished translating that text and it should be good to- oh! Am I interrupting something?"

There's a beat of silence as looks of surpise are exchanged between the ACME agents.

"Hey Julia! We didn't know you were here!" Zack grins, alongside an over enthusiastic wave.

"Yeah, _we_ didn't." Ivy mutters under her breath, soft enough not to reach Julia's ears yet loud enough for one brunette to hear.

And if the tip of Carmen's ears turning pink was any indication that she did, then well, it would seem like Ivy was making a point.

"Oh, Carmen just asked me if I could help her with translating some Egyptian hieroglyphs for the next misson."

Ivy to narrow her eyes. _There isn't a mission._

"Mission? What mission?" Zack, poor oblivious, unaware Zack, pipes up from his armchair.

Ivy doesn't miss the way Carmen's eyes widen in horror.

"Well I- I'm afraid I'm not too sure," The ACME agent replies, slightly confused. "Has Carmen not told you about it?"

Three expectant pairs of eyes land on Carmen, Ivy raising an eyebrow at her stuttering mess.

"W-We covered it during yesterday's briefing! You know Zack, always being distracted!"

"Hey! What is it with everyone and making fun of me today?"

Her words garner a giggle from Julia, and it might be due to her new ACME training, but Ivy doesn't miss the way Carmen's looking at her.

"Alright, I'm sure Jules has more important and productive things to do than to stand here and listen to your blabbering and-" Carmen's already moving her towards the door when she's cut off.

"D'you wanna play with us?"

Zack's words stop them right in their tracks, and Ivy notes the frozen look in Carmen's eyes.

"Zack c'mon-" Carmen starts nervously, "She's probably really busy-"

"Is that Mario Kart?"

"Yeah!"

"I suppose I could stay for a bit...if that's okay?" Julia asks, shooting a hesitant look at the brunette.

"Y-yeah! I mean, of course that's okay!"

Ivy watches, as Carmen nervously tucks an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear, as the sliver of her eyes flicker up to meet Julia's, as they blush and look away in embarrassment.

And it takes all of her patience not to smash her face into the couch cushions.

But the fleeting moment passes, and Zack's offering the blue controller to Julia. "Come on then!"

Carmen blinks, and it seems to shake her out of whatever this is for now. She leaps over the back of the couch, reclaiming her spot from before.

Ivy mutters a silent word of thanks to whoever's up there, because she doesn't- no. Can't, deal with both of them all at once anymore.

Then she looks up, and sees Julia still standing there, gaze moving from the controller to them, and groans. Internally, of course.

She's about to point Julia towards the remaining empty armchair when it hits her.

"Hey Julia, you can sit here!"

Ivy doesn't think twice when she pats her ex, now vacant seat, and moves to the other armchair.

"Oh!" Julia's feet finally figure out how to work and Ivy thanks her lucky stars. "T-thank you."

She sees the ACME agent gingerly take her place on the couch, still looking unsure of herself.

But she also sees that she's not the only one who's realised.

From where she's seated, Ivy catches a glimpse. As Carmen shifts her red controller into one hand, placing the other one on Julia's hand, and gives her a reassuring smile.

And Julia's face tinges a darker shade of pink, but Ivy sees her composure relax, along with a small smile.

"Zack, start it!"

She chooses to ignore Carmen's narrowed eyes on her when she's caught smirking seconds later.

_Stunned_ , doesn't do whatever they're feeling now justice, no.

It's _mind blowing._

"Wow."

Even Ivy's impressed, and that says alot.

"I may or may not have some experience playing with my roomates back in university," Julia adds sheepishly, hand rubbing the back of her neck.

Zack's jaw is a mere few inches from hitting the ground. And Ivy already has her phone up, camera pointing right at her brother.

"Y-you...Some experience?!" Zack shrieks. "You just kicked our asses so bad!"

"It's not that impressive." The raven-haired girl replies lamely, embarrassed with the attention she's getting.

Ivy sees Carmen's eyebrows shoot up at that.

"Not impressive? Jules, that's the fastest I've seen anyone complete a track."

Julia's cheeks flush a darker crimson, and she doesn't want to call it out, but the girl didn't blush this badly when Zack complimented her.

"You deserve more credit than you give yourself."

And oh, Carmen's doing that thing again.

You know, that thing she does? Where she looks at Julia like the world was crumbling down and she put it back together?

 _That_.

"W-well, it's really just figuring out how to balance the speed and aceleration along with the weight of your vehicle being just right- it's just math, really."

Ivy can't be the only one that notices Carmen's eyes soften at Julia's rambling.

"There's nothing 'just' about you Jules."

_Did Carmen really just-_

Even Zack, who's notoriously bad at keeping his mouth shut, quietly watches all of this unfold from his corner. Zack.

And Julia's dumbstruck, her face red enough to rival Carmen's coat, her mouth opening but nothing's coming out.

"Julia, how did you do that? Can you teach me so I can beat Zack?" Ivy interrupts, taking pity on her co-worker/partner.

"Hey! That's no fair! She's gonna teach me, right Julia?"

Their banter earns a giggle from the raven-haired girl, "I could try?"

"Sweet." Zack says, pumping his fist in the air.

"You guys ready for round two?"

A collective hum of agreement passes through the room.

"I need to use the bathroom, you can start without me if you don't want to wait." Julia says, rising to her feet.

"Course we'll wait for you Jules."

Carmen's doing it again, and Ivy doesn't even need to look to know.

There's a nervous chuckle from Julia before she retreats to the bathroom.

"Seriously?" Ivy looks at Carmen with raised eyebrows once Julia's out of earshot. "What?"

"Don't you dare 'what' me Carm! You know what I'm talking about!"

"She means Julia," Zack offers unhelpfully.

"Wait what? What about Julia?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ivy asks, an accusing finger pointed at Carmen. "You were practically flirting with Julia the whole time!"

Carmen's eyes widen, and she can't do anything but gape at Ivy for a whole minute. "I was not- Are you being serious right now?"

"You-"

"You kinda were."

"See? Even Zack noticed!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her brother replies indignantly.

Choosing to ignore him, Ivy continues, "There's nothing 'just' about you Jules?" She finger quotes. "The looks you keep giving her?"

"But it's true! And she's my friend, why wouldn't I say that?"

"I-You-"

"Ive, I'm serious. Jules is my friend, that's all. We're not...involved."

"We know you're not 'involved'! Why d'you think I asked Julia if she wanted to stay and play with us?" Zack chimes in. "You should ask her out."

"Dude! Look! Even Zack's trying to help!"

"And she's great at Mario Kart!" He adds, at which Ivy huffs, muttering, "Great point bro."

Carmen's eyes narrow. "Is this why you let her have your seat?"

"Oh my god- Yes!"

The brunette stares at them like they've lost their minds. What's happening right now? "Where in the world would you even get the idea of _us_ from?"

There's a look of morbid disbelief on Ivy face. "Carm," she says, very slowly, deliberately. "The way you look at her is enough."

A beat passes, and the confusion written across Carmen's face gradually morphs into frustration. "That's never gonna happen, okay?"

"Right, and we didn't see her come out from your room too, right Zack?"

"She- I needed her help!" Carmen protests.

"Yeah, with a mission. Remind me again, what mission?"

"Look Ive, Jules and I? We're friends, and for once, everything in my life is where I want it to be."

The faint noises of a toilet flushing turns their heads.

"So please, don't bring this up when she comes back. Don't make it weird." The look in Carmen's eyes are deathly serious, yet pleading.

"We won't, Carm." Ivy sighs, giving her brother the _cut it out_ look.

But not before she fires off a quick text.

While she did promise Carmen that they wouldn't bring it up around Julia, there wasn't anything that said she couldn't bring it up around _others_.

Setting her phone down by her, Ivy grins up at Julia. "You're back! Let's do this!"

Beside, her phone's screen display starts to dim, but the illuminated image is obvious.

_A white hat._


	2. player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Red's longest friend, he prides himself on his ability to distinguish between her different reactions, something even Shadowsan stumbles on occasionally. 
> 
> And that smirk? It's different from the ones he gets from her. 
> 
> It's all in the itty bitty details. Like how she holds Julia's gaze a millisecond longer, how there's a certain fondness hidden in the teasing hilt of her words, and the way her eyes flicker briefly to the other girl's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me forever to complete, but i'm pretty damn certain that the word count makes up for it. school's been soso exhausting and the only free time i've been able to get to write this is during lunch breaks and bus rides.
> 
> i'm posting this at 12am on a school night, so excuse any errors, i'll check through it during tomorrow's break.
> 
> any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!! (no seriously, y'all are amazing)

**Player [2:03am] : hey red, lunch this friday?**

**Carmen [2:03am] : definitely. how's one for you?**

**Player [2:04am] : great, same place and time?**

**Carmen [2:04am] : you got it.**

**Player [2:06am] : it's two in the morning**

**Carmen [2:06am] : you're the sixteen year old.**

**Player [2:06am] : which is pretty much self-explanatory, unlike you, and i can feel your raised eyebrows from here**

**Carmen [2:07am] : touche. we're decoding those texts you sent us.**

**Player [2:07am] : we?**

**Carmen [2:08am] : jules. video call.**

**Player [2:08am] : huh**

**Carmen [2:09am] : ?**

**Player [2:09am] : nothing**

**Carmen [2.10am] : you do realise that saying that means there is something.**

**Player [2:10am] : it's really nothing, and stop giving me that look**

**Carmen [2:10am] : whatever it is, i'll figure it out.**

**Player [2:11am] : yeah yeah**

**Player [2:15am] : i think i'm gonna go to bed red**

**Player [2:15am] : have fun 'decoding'**

**Player [2:15am] : goodnight**

**Carmen [2:20am] : ' _decoding_ ' ^^ what does this even mean??**

**Carmen [2:23am] : you're asleep already aren't you -.-**

**Carmen [2:24am] : night player.**

**__________**

It's a random, uneventful, warm, Friday afternoon.

Except maybe it isn't.

The faint tinkle of the diner's bell, accompanied by soft footsteps coming to a stop beside Player causes him to look up.

Player grins, setting his phone down on the table, "Hey Red."

"Hey Player," Carmen sends an identical grin in return, sliding into the booth. "Sorry to keep you waiting, you ordered yet?"

"Nope, was waiting for you."

"Aw," the brunette says, hand pressed above her heart in exaggeration. "Really?"

"No," Player deadpans, eyes rolling. "Just didn't wanna order and finish my food before you got here."

Carmen huffs at his teasing.

"You're mean. And fired."

Player snorts. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't fire me, you need me too much."

Carmen sighs in exasperation. "You're right."

"Besides, you don't even pay me."

The look on Player's gets her chuckling, "I really didn't think that one through, did I?"

Player laughs, "You definitely didn't."

Their giggles soon subside, and Carmen's just about to raise her hand to order when she spots Elena already making her way towards them.

"Hey you two! I was wondering when you'd show up!" The girl bears a huge grin, setting the menus down on their table.

"Hi 'lena, how's your grandmother?"

"Horrible."

"Oh no, did something happen to her?" Both their eyes flicker with concern.

"Oh! No no, it's nothing bad. You know what she's like," the girl grumbles.

"Just yesterday, right after Mami and I told her to stop wearing those four inch heels in the living room to dance and to not buy Alex any more shoes, guess what she did?

Mami and I came back and the two of them were dancing the Salsa, in the living room, wearing identical sneakers Mami specifically told Alex he couldn't buy!

And then, they even-"

The Latina's rambling is cut short by a sharp voice.

"Elena! I'm not paying you to stand there and chat with the customers! No matter how right you are about your brother and abuelita being pains in my _nalgas_! "

"Okay Mami!"

Huffing in annoyance, Elena turns her attention back to Carmen and Player, who are trying their very best to stifle giggles. And failing.

"So, your usuals?"

"Yup!"

"Thanks Elena!"

Elena rolls her eyes, reaching forward to gather the unused menus. "You don't have to keeping thanking me, you know. You've already reached your peaks as my favourite customers."

"Favourite huh?"

"Yeah well, you two listen to my endless complaining and it's probably an increased amount now that Syd isn't here to take most of it."

The duo chuckle at her self justification.

"Elena! Are you still standing there chatting?!"

"Coming Mami!" Elena groans, before directing her next words to Carmen and Player. "Your food'll be here in a bit."

"Thanks again 'lena."

"You really need to stop saying that." The girl mutters jokingly, menus tucked under her arm, hurrying off into the kitchens.

"So." Carmen says, when she knows Elena's out of earshot.

"So?"

"You're acting weird." It's not a suggestion, it's a statement.

"What makes you say that?" It's stupid, insane, really, that he's trying to feign innocence.

"You really wanna go there?"

The skeptical look Carmen's giving him would be hilarious, if not for the fact that he's desperately trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah...?"

"You keep glancing at your phone every thirty seconds, that file beside you is oddly suspicious, and Friday?" The brunette cocks her head. "Even Elena noticed we're here on the wrong day."

Player groans, lightly letting his head fall onto the table.

"You don't miss anything, do you?"

"Nope."

There's another loud groan, one that even makes Elena glance up curiously from the counter she's at.

"Okay, now you're just overdoing it."

Looking up, Player meets the girl's eyes. Before tilting his head in Carmen's direction, and bringing his finger up to his throat, mimicking a splash. Dropping dead on the table for exaggerated effect.

Carmen can hear her giggles from here.

"You know, your flair for the dramatic isn't going to get you out of whatever this is."

"Aw, really?"

"You can put those puppy eyes away, you know they only work on Zack."

"And Ivy when she's had too much coffee." Player adds.

"Oh yeah, nearly forgot about that." They share a smirk at the memory.

"Now, care to tell me why you won't take your eyes off your phone?"

"It's nothing!"

"Right, just like how Jules and I decoding was 'huh'," The brunette air quotes. "We're circling back to that, by the way."

"Why does it matter anyway? I could've been texting a friend!" Player protests.

"You and I both know that's not true."

That statements earns her a raised eyebrow.

"Wait...You don't like like someone, do you?"

Player's eyes widen, a horrified look flashing across his face. "What?! No!"

"Why would you even think of that?!" He splutters.

"I don't know, besides, you're practically my baby brother. Don't you think I'd be interested if someone actually caught your eye?" Carmen replies, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"I don't have a crush on someone, or anyone, for that matter. 's that good enough for you?"

"Uh-uh. Not till you tell me who you were texting." Carmen insists.

"You're really not letting this go, huh?"

"Nope."

Sighing, Player finally relents. "Fine, it was Ivy."

"Ivy?" The brunette frowns, "Since when do you text Ivy?"

"Since we're both part of Team Red? You know, for a trained super spy/agent/villan, you're really oblivious."

 _The very same oblivion that got us here in the first place_ , is what he doesn't say.

"I-Wha- First off, that's mean."

The indignant tone of Carmen's voice makes the amusement in Player's eyes sparkle brighter.

"You aren't going to try and fire me again, are you?"

It's her turn to groan now. "You're not gonna let that go, are you?"

"I don't think so."

Poking her tongue out, she continues. "Secondly, I'm _not_ oblivious? Why would you even-"

"Hey guys! One avocado burrito bowl and strawberry milkshake for Carmen, and one mac 'n cheese supreme and banana milkshake for Player."

Carmen's cut off by Elena approaching their table, trays of food balanced precariously on both hands.

And Player's safe.

_For now._

"There you go guys! Is there anything else you need?" Elena asks cheerfully, setting down the trays.

The duo simultaneously shake their heads. "Nope, no."

"Alright then, you two enjoy your meals!"

"Thanks 'lena!"

Shaking her head with a grin, Elena leaves, disappearing into the kitchens yet again.

Their next several minutes are spent in silence, much to Player's delight, as they tuck into their food.

Or not.

"What's in that file?"

Player freezes at her words, just as he's about to shove a spoonful of mac 'n cheese into his mouth.

"Would you believe me if I said homework?"

"With no pens or pencils in sight?" Carmen raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

And then she's reaching for it and-

Oh.

Oh _no_.

Before it even registers in his head, Player's arm shoots out and deftly pulls it out of Carmen's reach.

"Wow."

"Shadowsan may have taught me a thing or two." He replies, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, it was pretty impressive," Carmen pauses. "But now you're more suspicious than ever."

"It's really nothing, Red," Player insists. "Just something I've gotta give a friend."

"Okay," Carmen drags. "Then what about today?"

"Can't I just ask my longest friend out for lunch?"

"Well, of course you can, but- Why not our usual day?" She presses.

"Because of this." He waves the secret file.

"That file is the reason why I skipped my training session with Shadowsan?"

"My friend. She was only free today."

"She?"

Player rolls his eyes at Carmen's sudden interest. "Of course that's what you got out of it. And before you ask, no. She's a friend, there's nothing more to it. She's also kinda taken."

_Ah well, he's not lying._

"Besides, why do we keep going back to my love life? I'm sixteen, you're the grown-up here, what about you?"

Carmen lets out a sigh, fiddling with her straw.

"Believe it or not, Player? It's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experiences."

_Is Carmen for real right now?_

"That's not true, what about your dad? He found your mom, didn't he?"

There's a soft smile on Carmen's face when she answers, hiding the glimmer of pain behind her eyes. "Yeah, he did."

"So who's to say you can't find someone too?"

"It's not that easy, Player. There's gotta be someone first."

_He can't take it anymore._

"But there is! Ivy-"

Carmen's eyes narrow.

"What does Ivy have to do with-"

"Oh my god." Leaning back against her seat, the brunette pinches the bridge of her nose. "That's why you were talking to her."

"We're really only trying-"

"Player, listen," Carmen interrupts. "I don't know what Ivy told you, but no. Okay?"

"I- This is exactly why she asked!"

"You don't understand, I can't."

"Can't what?"

"It's nothing." She brushes him off. "Just drink your milkshake, Player."

"But why? V.I.L.E's gone. Maybe even for good this time, and even if they do come back, we'll be right there beside you. And that's a big if," he pauses.

"You're allowed to slow down, Red."

"And maybe one day I will." She shoots him a wry smile. "But I'm happy now, where I am."

_She isn't. God, she still doesn't see it, does she?_

But he decides not to push further. It's enough for now.

"As long as you're happy, Red." He sends what he hopes is a reassuring grin to her.

"Just promise me you won't ever bring that up again after today?"

"Promise."

 _No one ever said anything about loopholes_.

Finishing up the last of their drinks, Carmen catches Elena's eye, waving her over.

"You two done already? D'you want anything else before I bring the bill over?"

"Nope, there's nothing-"

"Actually, I think I'll have just one more chocolate milkshake." Player pipes up.

"Okay, that'll be to-go?"

"Yup, thanks Elena!"

He's watching the waitress' retreating form when Carmen asks, "Since when do you drink chocolate milkshakes?"

"Since never. It's for my friend."

"And do I get to meet this mystery friend?"

"Yeah, I mean, sure, if you want to." Player shrugs nonchalantly.

"Definitely."

Sliding out of the booth, the duo head towards the counter.

Handing Player the chocolate milkshake, Elena chirps, "That'll be thirty two dollars! Cash or card?"

"Cash please." Carmen says, as Player's in the midst of pulling out the credit card his parent's gave him.

Sliding a fifty dollar bill across the counter, they watch as Elena keys it into the system, before pulling out the change from the cash register.

She offers it to a smirking Carmen, who responds only with a cheeky wink. "Keep the change, Elena."

And the girl's beam could be seen from a mile away. "You should definitely know that if we weren't both taken, and you a whole seven years older than me, I'd date you in a heartbeat."

Player snorts, and Carmen's still chuckling as they approach the door. Though the brunette does stop, calling back, "But I'm not taken!"

"Not yet!"

The brunette huffs at the girl's words, before facing Player. "You didn't say anything about... _her_ to Elena, did you?"

"Nope." He shrugs. "She's smart, you know."

"Kinda reminds me of someone." There's a sense of pride laced in her words.

Player grins.

Pulling open the door, he bows. "M'lady."

"You're ridiculous."

"Oh, I know." Looking over at the counter, he calls, "Bye Elena!" 

"Bye!"

"And tell your grandmother she's an icon!"

Elena's giggling continues even after the door swings shut.

**__________**

"So, where's this friend of yours?"

"Eh, give her awhile. She just got off work maybe...ten minutes ago?" Player says, glancing briefly at the watch on his wrist.

"Also, could you help me hold this?"

The handles of the to-go bag slip onto Carmen's fingers.

The crisp autumn wind blowing gently against their faces, two hoodies, red and navy blue, press against the back of a park bench.

Carmen shoots him an incredulous look, nudging him with her shoulder. "Work? Do you have any friends your age?"

"Of course, you know Elena."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Yeah, but it's coming from someone who's having lunch with a kid, so..."

She gives him another one of her looks, poking him in the ribs. "Is that supposed to be a jab at me or you? Because right now it kinda feels like..."

Carmen trails off when she notices his gaze drift behind her. Whirling around, her silver of her eyes shine with expectance.

And her heart stops.

"Player, what the hell." She mutterswith gritted teeth, voice dangerously low. "Tell me you didn't- you promised!"

"I did promise!"

"Then why, pray tell, is Jules walking over right now?"

Raising his arms up in surrender, Player winces. "This was done before, really!"

Carmen blinks once, slowly, at him. Mumbling something under her breath along the lines of, " _spending too much time with Ivy"_ and _"stupid promises and their stupid loopholes."_

"Carmen? Player? What are you doing here?"

It's her voice that gets Carmen's head out of her hands.

"Player, what the hell? She doesn't know?!" The brunette turns to him, whisper-shouting.

Player, who in turn, chooses to ignore the murderous look on her face, moves to his feet. "Hey Blue!"

At the nickname, the ACME agent's surprise morphs into a warm smile.

"I wasn't expecting to see you two here, but I must say, this is a pleasant surpise."

He's about to open his mouth to reply, but's beaten to it.

"Right back at ya, Jules." The smirk Carmen's sporting isn't unfamiliar to Player.

As Red's longest friend, he prides himself on his ability to distinguish between her different reactions, something even Shadowsan stumbles on occasionally.

And that smirk? It's different from the ones he gets from her.

It's all in the itty bitty details. Like how she holds Julia's gaze a millisecond longer, how there's a certain fondness hidden in the teasing hilt of her words, and the way her eyes flicker briefly to the other girl's lips.

Or the way Julia flushes under her lingering stare.

_He's going to have a brain aneurysm if he has to watch this go on any longer._

"Milkshake?" Player chimes in, shaking both girls out of their trance.

Julia coughs, averting her eyes, face several shades darker. "I'm sorry?"

"We have a milkshake, for you, if you'd like one."

"We?" He hears Carmen's confused murmur, feeling her eyes on him.

"Well, Carmen does."

In a split second, the brunette has them backfacing Julia. "What are you doing?!"

"Just go with it!"

Grabbing her arm, Player spins them back around.

It takes him nudging her shoe with his before she stutters, "Uh, yeah. Chocolate milkshake?"

"I-um, thank you." Julia reaches out tentatively, taking the cup from Carmen's outstretched hand.

Humming in content after a sip, she shoots her a grateful smile. "How did you know chocolate's my favourite?"

If Carmen's stunned for a split second, she doesn't show it.

"Lucky guess, looks like I was right."

 _Real smooth, Red_.

"And besides, you definitely needed one after that meeting you had with Chief." Player lets it slip without catching it until it's too late.

Julia giggles, and Carmen's eyes soften.

"Well, it certainly was something, but I think-" The ACME agent pauses. "How did you know I had a meeting with Chief? I don't remember bringing it up the last time we met."

"Uhhh."

"Yeah, how did you know, Player?" Carmen adds, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh- That's a good question." His eyes flicker nervously between the two girls. "Julia, you're off for today already, right?"

"Mhm."

"Great! So's Carmen!" Shoving Carmen forward without much force, Player grins.

"You-" The brunette starts, but she's cut off by his next words.

"Which reminds me, I've got some homework I gotta catch up on, but since you two are free, you should totally hang out!"

"You're homeschooled!"

He's already skipped a good couple of metres away from them when he screeches to a halt. Sprinting back to them, he sticks out the file from earlier.

"I totally forgot, here!"

Julia takes it, yet stares confused. "This is...?"

"Just some ACME network stuff that needs a little working on."

"Oh! I'll be sure to hand this to the tech team, then."

"Great, thanks Julia!"

Player's a good distance away from them when he pulls his hands out of his hoodie pockets, waving back at them.

"Bye Red!" He hollers, "Bye Blue!"

The last bit, however, he keeps for himself.

_If hacking ACME's servers for a day's schedule doesn't work, then I don't know what will._

_So do us all a favour, Red, and figure it out already._

Back at headquarters, in the dojo, two training mats are laid out.

One unoccupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK HOW PLAYER ALSO SEES THAT RED×BLUE THING
> 
> also shadowsan is way smarter than anyone gives him credit for (just gonna leave that here)
> 
> find me on tumblr!! i'm @ikissedalice

**Author's Note:**

> did you see what i did there with their controllers-
> 
> so i'm a sucker for red×blue couples, fight me


End file.
